


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - America, Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Dirty Dancing Fusion, Class Differences, Class Issues, Dancer Hwang Hyunjin, Dancer Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Dancer Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Minho | Lee Know are Best Friends, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, Kim Seungmin & Kim Wonpil are Siblings, Kim Seungmin & Kim Woojin are Siblings, Kim Seungmin-centric, M/M, Minor Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Minor Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Rich Kim Seungmin, Siblings Hwang Hyunjin & Hwang Yeji, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 01:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Untitled

**6:08 PM**

"Hyunjin?"

The boy in question looked up."Yes sir?"The instructor pointed at his watch."The performance starts in twenty minutes."He said."Get ready,okay?"

Hyunjin nodded his head."Yes sir I will."The instructor nodded and walked out,leaving Hyunjin once again the room by himself.

_You heard him Hyunjin._He told himself._You better get ready and give this performance your all._


End file.
